Oneshot: Kiss the Girl
by King Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: With the "help" of her friends and Mikuo's amazing singing. Will Gumi finally be able to confess to Gakupo? Slight MikuoxMiku. Some crude language. Minor sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. This story is also part of my other story Kiss the Girl, staring a two-shot for my favorite couple MikuxMikuo along with other couple one-shots.  
**

… … … .. …

**Gumi's POV**

I sighed sadly as I watched him walk away with his two other friends. Mikuo Hatsune, my best guy friend stood in the middle of the three with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. Kaito Shion, another one of my good friends stood on the left, leaving Gakupo on the right. The three were inseparable for the most part. I sighed again watching their retreating figures as my eyes traced the long-purpled haired teen's body. My eyes roamed from his ponytail down to his butt and I stared for awhile. Man it was nice.

A cough next to me caused me to jump and scream slightly. I turned to find my other best friend Haku next to me smirking slyly.

"So Gumi, whose ass were you checking out?" She said nudging me on the shoulder slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I said dying a little on the inside knowing that she already knew the answer.

"So Gakupew right?" She said pretending to shoot me after calling Gakupo's name like that.

"So Gumi, when are you going to tell him?" She asked curiously.

"When I die." I told her slamming my face on the table. Unknown to me three more people joined the conversation.

"Telling who what Gumi?" I turned to the voice of Gakupo his face right next to mine. I felt my face heat up and turned away before he could see my blush; I threw my body over sliding next to Haku only to have her push me back towards Gakupo causing me to land in his chest. His arms wrapped around my pulling me closer and I felt my blush grow. Grabbing his shirt I pulled my face closer.

"You faggot don't touch me." I mumbled in his chest holding him there.

"But Gumi, I love you." He said teasingly as he continued to hug me.

"Awww that's cute now if you don't mind making out somewhere else." I heard Mikuo say from behind Gakupo.

"Shut up Mikuo!" I said pulling away from Gakupo my face still red.

"Aww Gumi's blushing! That's so cute." Gakupo said poking my red cheeks.

"I hate you go away." I said imitating a small cry.

I heard Mikuo start singing The Little Mermaid's Kiss the Girl, as Gakupo moved closer to me. I picked up my school bag and threw it at his face knocking him down on his back. I stood up and picked up my bag off Mikuo's face walking away towards the school's main doors.

"Lace red. Hmm…" I heard Mikuo mumble quietly. I took off my shoe and threw it at him as he stood up knocking him back down on the ground. I walked over to where my shoe lie only to find Gakupo there picking it up as well. Our hands touched briefly before I pulled it away. I looked up to see his dazzling smile, God damn that smile.

"So, lacey red panties huh? That's hot." He said jokingly. I picked up my shoe and hit him on the side of the head before putting it back on leaving the two idiots on the ground again. I sighed on my way to way from school. Stupid Gakupew… I mean Gakupo, stupid Haku and Mikuo's habits were getting to me. That idiot can't take hint if it bit him in that nice ass of his. My walked aimlessly as my mind suddenly drifted to an image of Gakupo's well toned body. I walked into a wall knocking me out of my trance.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my head in pain. Stupid wall, and after that I regretted my decision of kicking the brick building in anger.

"Ow!" I yelled again holding my foot, losing my balance I slipped closing my eyes I waited for the impact of my bet the cemented sidewalk, but it never came. Instead of the hard earth a hand caress my butt and I jumped up scared.

"Hmmm , not bad Gumi, not bad at all." I turned to the recognizable voice of Gakupo Kamui.

I put my hands against my butt protectively making sure he didn't grab it again.

"You pervert." I told him my face blushing a bright red.

"But, Gumi. You liked it." He said pouting at me slightly.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout!" I said all too quickly, from his embarrassing comment. Maybe it was true, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yourloveforme!" He said quickly as well understanding the words that came out of my mouth.

"Shh, be quiet…" I heard someone shush from the bushes. It was obviously Mikuo.

I sighed to myself.

"Psssstt Gumi, sayyy itt." I heard Mikuo call from the bushes.

I looked at Gakupo who just continued to stare at me. Did he not hear the voices? They were pretty damn loud.

"Guuuuumiiiiii, sayyyy itttt." I heard Mikuo call out again exaggerating the length of every word in that sentence.

I guess… It was now or never. I sighed heavily.

"Gakupo…" I started putting my face down.

I heard a small violin start playing from behind the bush and I placed my face in my palm slapping it against my forehead repeatedly. I recognized the song immediately recognizing it as Mikuo's infamous _Kiss the Girl_.

"There you see her." I heard Mikuo start.

"MIKUO! TOO EARLY!" I heard Haku yell pulling Mikuo back down into the bush.

I sighed again. This time I looked up seeing Gakupo's face right up next to mine. I tried to look away, but Gakupo's hand quickly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Gumi, you've been acting weird all day tell me what's wrong." He said putting a concerned look on his face.

"I-I…" I started, my voice getting caught in my throat.

"You what Gumi?" Gakupo said moving closer to me.

"Iloveyouokay?" I said quickly pulling away from him trying to run away.

He hugged me from behind stopping me in my tracks.

"I already knew that idiot." He said pulling me in closer.

He let go turning my body around and embracing me in an even tighter hug. Tears started falling out of my eyes as I hugged him back.

"Do you love me t-"I was cut off by Gakupo when his lips were placed on mine. My mind went crazy, jumbled letters and words flew everywhere. It took awhile, but I kissed him back causing him to pull me in closer.

He broke us apart when he became desperate for air.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked cheerfully.

"yesawdqwklwj" Was the noise that came out of my mouth.

"I take that as a yes." He said in a sing-song voice as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"GAKUPEW! You were supposed to wait until I started singing!" I heard Mikuo yell from the bush.

Haku, Kaito and Mikuo emerged from the bushes and came up to us congratulating us on our new found relationship.

I laughed as they surrounded me and hugged me in their arms. They all pressed their foreheads against my head headbutting me slightly before the three of them pulled away leaving me in Gakupo's embrace. I grabbed his neck pulling him down for another kiss. This group, they were more than just my friends, they were my family. I love each and every one of them. I just loved Gakupo the most.

I laughed as Gakupo and I pulled apart. It looked like Gakupo didn't need a bite in the butt to notice, I just need him to grab my butt for me to confess.

…..

**10 years later**

My legs shook nervously as I saw him standing in the middle of the crowd waiting for me to join him. His elegant black suit fit him well. I held my left hand out for him as he grabbed the newly ringed hand and kissed it. 10 years after we first started going out and I still blush at this.

"YES! I finally get to sing this song!" I heard Mikuo yell from the stage above us.

"Alright guys, first we got to create the mooood." My eyes rolled at this line.

"Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words." Mikuo called out slyly pointing at the instruments calling them to start playing.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around me as Mikuo started singing. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed slowly to Mikuo's words.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_ "Well dancing really…" Gakupo mumbled

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"You know what screw this song, you're married now just take her to your room!" I heard Mikuo yell into the mic.

"YEAH!" I heard a drunk Kaito exclaim loudly from the back.

"Well then, looks like we're going to the room Gumi." Gakupo said slyly. He lifted up my dress ripping of my garter with his teeth and threw it at Mikuo.

"Early birthday present." Gakupo said towards Mikuo.

"Ewww, but Gumi wore it." Mikuo said holding it as far as he could from his face.

"Shut up Miku- WOAH!" I exclaimed as Gakupo lifted me up bridal style in his arms. He walked me over towards the front table where my bouquet lay.

"Hurry up Gumi, the crowds waiting for us to get to business." He said winking at me. I blushed furiously grabbing the bouquet off the table I threw it into the crowd of anticipating women. The person who caught it was Miku. She smiled happily as she jumped into Mikuo's arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Well now that, that is done." Gakupo said kicking the door opening taking me to an elevator that led upstairs to our suite. I grabbed the card key from his back pocket and unlocked our door. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

The next day when we checked out of our hotel room, we got charged an extra 50 dollars for using all that whipped cream in the fridge. The manager at the counter grinned perversely at us, not asking any questions on why knowing the reason why.

I heard Mikuo behind me snickering as well.

"Hey Gakupo, how'd does handcuffs work out for you." Mikuo called out causing me to blush. Those handcuffs… images from last night appeared in my head and I quickly shook them off.

"_There~ you see her. Sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her, and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you want to fu-" _I heard Mikuo's singing cut off when Miku slapped him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Miku, sweetie, they're married now it's okay." He said rubbing the spot she slapped.

"Mikuo, just shut up." I heard her say grabbing his right hand in her left walking out of the hotel lobby. I looked at her hand, was that a ring? Well I wonder what I should wear to that wedding.

…..


End file.
